Black Diamond
by J.O.L the 1
Summary: The girls and the guys of the Shugo Chara cast go on a high seas adventure for the black Diamond. Full summary inside and starting with individual stories... first Shugo Chara story RxR! Amuto Rimahiko
1. Ikuto: The Black Cat

Black Diamond

The treasure that all pirates are searching for their whole lives with no clue where to look and many died searching for it. It has the power to fulfil its possessor's dreams but rumour has it that the map showing the location of the Diamond has been found after many generations.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Shugo Chara! Or any songs used in this fanfiction.

**_Hi peeps! I am back and in action because the exams are over! Here I am, trying my hand at a Shugo chara! fanfic....enjoy!_**

CHAPTER ONE

I could remember when I decided to became a pirate, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is my story.

I was on my way to San Pedro's Bar. The bar was a small, white building in need of repairs and the sign was wooden with the blue paint which was supposed to cover the letters, peeling straight off. The bar belonged to Pedro Vandez, an attractive brunette man in his thirties who had known me from the time I was born. This was the place I went to if I needed to think.

I walked into the bar to have my usual after another rough day at my house. My stepfather wanted to set me up in an arranged marriage with some random girl. The elders need to butt out the youths' business sometimes because most of the time they do not know what is best for us. He lectured me for about half of the day saying, "All you are is nothing but a black cat, only to bring misfortune so I could as well marry you off to the daughter of the head of Doki Laboratories to benefit the merger." Money and benefits are all he thinks about. What was going on in my mother's head when she married a jerk like him?

"Pedro, the usual Rum and Coke, por favor," I said.

"Kazuomi lectured you again, niño? I just think you are better off running away." He said, wiping a glass.

"But how will I manage in terms of money? I can't steal from him and what about Utau?"

"If you want to run away, you must sever all bonds and don't look back," a man said, sitting at a faraway table. He was a red spiky haired man with his ears pierced, wearing a black hat. He stood up and lit a cigar. He was pretty tall because he could almost touch the ceiling if he extended his arm upwards and he was a brute force to be reckoned with for he had muscles practically everywhere. He walked towards the counter, smirking.

"Just who are you?"

"He is Souma Kaidou also known as the Guardian, a famous pirate known as the Robin Hood of the waters. He has the most powerful armada in those parts like Japan, Indonesia and China. It's rare to see you here in España (Spain). Are you hiding from the officials from Tokyo? "

"Oh, of course not I have sent them for a spin in the Caribbean," He smiled craftily,"Who's the boy?"

"His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, born son to Tsukiyomi Aruto, the famous violinist and Hoshina Souko, the first daughter of the family that owns Easter and now is the stepson of Hoshina Kazoumi, the famous businessman and the new director of Easter," Pedro said.

"Why did she remarry?" Guardian asked.

"Rumour says that Aruto ran away because of the forced responsibilities of running the company that would be placed on his shoulders if he continued to stay in the family after he married Souko. Souko was waiting for the man for fifteen years and her weak heart was what supposedly caused her to marry Kazoumi."

"So why offer the suggestion of running away?" Guardian asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"I, Sir, quite frankly am fed up with my stepfather to the point that he is driving me _muy loco!_

_(A\N: For all of those who don't like Spanish like myself or don't know any Spanish.... muy= very and loco = crazy....by the way I never heard of a French pirate.)_

It's not right that I am getting set up in an arranged marriage against my will so I would think that I should do it my way and I would get married when I want to. I should at least know and love the person I am going to marry for a suitable amount of time. My stepfather refused to listen because he said it was for the benefit for Easter and Doki Laboratories to merge together. He promised he will disown me as his heir if I don't comply," I explained my dilemma.

"Kid, what I would like to say to you is that to do what you think is right because the world is cruel and unpredictable like the sea. You are your own person and your decisions are what make you float or sink in this world. Besides, if you are interested I am always looking for a pair of hands to work on my ship," Kaidou offered, instantly I was ready to leave this place, forgetting everything.

"You want to go with him, Ikuto?" Pedro sighed.

"Opportunity knocks only once in this lifetime, Pedro," I said smiling. I couldn't wait to be on my own in the first time for the past eighteen years of my life. I could finally be rid of that man named my stepfather. Freedom was practically waiting for me and I could practically smell the fresh air blowing off of the sea. You are no longer the boss of me, old man! I'm going to be on top of the world and making my way to the top.

"Are you sure, Ikuto? Life at sea is hard. You could be chased by the officials, be shot with guns, mop the deck, man the cannon, have to steal, fight and hanged for piracy. It's pretty dangerous, you know, niño," Pedro said, trying to persuade me from going. No one could stop me not even Utau. Shoot, how Utau react when I am gone? Utau's not a little girl; she could handle herself.

"I am positive and this is all I could ever want. This is my chance and I will break from the old man. He wouldn't use me as he pleases like a puppet," I said, assuring him by placing both of my hands on his shoulders.

"I hate to break a sentimental moment between men but time's ticking and we need to set sail soon. Ikuto, go say your goodbyes and get your stuff because we are leaving at low tide."

_(A\N: Low tide in this context is a particular time like somewhere around 2.p.m.)_

I ran up the hill with a renewed energy to my house up into the hills which looked out unto the harbour. The white house had two storeys; the top floor had balconies with wrought iron railings and red jalousie windows. There was an archway with red roses growing along the wire, looking majestically beautiful. I ran through the door only to meet my mother who looked as she was on the verge of crying.

"I-Ikuto where were you? I was worried," she said with watery eyes. Her blond hair was now dull like the time my father left us. Her mother hasn't been happy since. Even though, I despise the fact that she married that man she still was my mother.

"I went to visit Pedro and what's wrong, Mother? Why do you look as though you are going to cry?" I said.

"Ikuto, I had a dream that you were leaving us. Is that true?" she asked, searching my face.

Just great, mothers really do know everything. I lowered my head and I wouldn't look her in the eyes. It was true but I was going to come back. It was not like I was never come back for her and Utau. I just couldn't stand Kazoumi or what he did for this family. He was the one who controlled everything; what we did, how we spoke, how we dressed, who and who not to associate with, what we should read and not read, what we watch and don't watch and what belonged to him. Who put him in charge anyway? I am sick and tired of this crap he dealt everyone.

"Si, I can't take it anymore. He has ruined us! He has stripped us of who we really are! When are you are going to see that he has done more harm than good here? He's nothing but a dictator!" I yelled, not caring a damn thing even if the whole of Spain heard. Man, I felt so enraged that I could have burned the whole house down as I really wanted to. As far as I was concerned, enough was enough of this garbage.

I walked past her in a huff through the halls with nothing but my hurried and heavy footsteps echoed into the whole house. I marched up the stairs and stomped straight towards the door of my bedroom to see Utau sleeping soundly on my bed. I grabbed some clothes, two pairs of shoes, a few hundred pesos and just about anything that was mine except my father's violin. All of that fitted into a suitcase and I was on my way to freedom. Well, not quite.

Utau happened to wake up when I was zipping the suitcase. Just great now, there were even more setbacks. What was wrong with the women in this household? They were psychic or something? Someone out there must really hate me.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?"

"Sorry to wake you," I said quietly.

"It's okay; I had a bad dream that you were leaving us without telling me goodbye," She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes and she stretched her arms out in the air.

"Well, I guess this is your nightmare. I am going away from here and no one is stopping me, Utau. Not even you, Utau." I said as I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my face.

"You- Ikuto-how could you? I could understand you doing this to Mother but not me! I'm your sister, not your stepsister but of your own flesh and blood! Ikuto, don't go or I'll scream for Kazoumi right now-" she said.

"You wouldn't dare. God so help me Utau I would hate you as long as I live!"

"Ikuto! Take me with you!" she pleaded, crying.

"I can't, Utau," I said.

"Why the hell not?" Utau yelled.

"Because I will be sailing across the sea with this guy known as Guardian," I said, dragging my hand through my hair. I couldn't take this now because I only had fifteen minutes left. I turned to leave the bedroom but Utau was screaming.

"Who is this Guardian guy?" she demanded.

"None of your business, you are asking too many questions. Goodbye, Utau," I simply said to her, running to the back door. I scrambled to get the door open and I dropped down to the ground. She was hot on my trail, trying to catch up with me but I was always the faster one. I got on top of the railing and I jumped off. I landed perfectly on the ground on my feet and picked my suitcase. I ran down the hill to the harbour where the ship of my destiny was docked, waiting me to board.

"Are you ready?" Kaidou asked.

"I am more than ready," Ikuto said, trying to catch my breath.

"Let go! Anchor's away!" Kaidou yelled to his men.

As the ship sailed away, I could have sworn that I heard Utau screaming after me. That part of my life was behind me and I was glad that was over.

"Ok Ikuto let me introduce you to my little crew. There are Fujisaki Naghiko, Sanjo Kairi, Ichikawa Kiseki, Yaminata Daichi and my little brother Souma Kukai. Crew, meet Ikuto, he'll be staying on board with us. Make him feel welcome," Kaidou said.

"Aye," the crew replied.

This guy that looked like a girl stepped forward first, "Aye. My name's Fujisaki Nagihiko. I am the boatswain in this ship. I control the sails and in charge of the small boats. Nice knowing you, newbie." He wore a white beanie on his head, a navy blue sleeveless snowboarder jacket, an orange vest, white baggies, black Airwalks; he wore a diamond stud and a hoop in the left ear and he sported a gold arm brace on his upper arm.

_(A\N: I am not sure which ear is the gay ear for guys. I have been told it is the right ear so all of the guys will have their piercings on the left ear. Sorry but the purpose of this fanfiction, the guys must have pierced to represent which ship they belong to. I personally think it doesn't matter if guys get their ears pierced or not because if they want to and it doesn't change what's on the inside.)_

"The name is Sanjo Kairi. I am the first mate on this ship which means I am higher than you, newbie," he said, pushing his glasses up along his nose bridge. He was wearing a forest green sleeveless hooded jacket, washed out jeans ripped out at the knees, white Air Force, the gold arm on the upper arm and three diamond studs in the top flap of his left ear.

"My name is Ichikawa Kiseki and I am a swabbie. My dream is to be the captain of the ship and I will rule the seas. Nice to meet ya, newbie and now, kneel down before your superior!" he laughed. He wore a baby blue and white striped tank top, blue cargo pants, blue Nikes, the golden arm brace and one single sapphire stud in the left earlobe.

"Yo! Yaminata Daichi is my name. Lookout is what I am. Welcome aboard, newbie," he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. He wore a white sleeveless jacket trimmed blue and yellow lining, black baggy jeans, navy blue and white Converse, the golden arm brace, a ruby stud and a silver small hoop in the left ear.

"Yo! You saved the best for last, don't ya? Name's Souma Kukai and I am 2nd in command around here and what's shaking, newbie?" he smiled, giving me the peace sign. He was wearing a black sleeveless snowboarder jacket, long red pants, white Adidas, the golden arm brace and he wore in his left ear: ruby stub, a square gold stud and a small gold hoop.

"That's everybody! Ikuto, to truly be one of us you have to pass a test in a few days. Tonight, we are going to celebrate in your honour," Kaidou said. That night, the boys burst in song saying,

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailor man, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
eik!!!

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you, Oh yeah!

I'm king of the world! woohoo!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah!

Above is the Sailor Song by ToyBOX (pretty funny video on YouTube especially with the Akatsuki!!!^.^)

* * *

How was it? It was my first Shugo Chara! story! No flames....constructive criticism and compliments only. ^.^


	2. Amu: The Pink Haired Runaway

J.O.L: I know what everyone's thinking. Why did I take so long? Many reasons: summer school (because of really crappy teachers I had this year), homework and SBAs. They are terrible! So anyways I promise to update but not so frequently as I can because of the most dreaded but important EXAMS!!!! I apologise to all my readers in advance! With that out of the way, I can resume. Hi everybody!!! It is summer and I wrote chapter two!

Ikuto: About time.

J.O.L.: Ikuto you better shut the hell up before I pair Amu with the kiddy king!

Ikuto: You wouldn't dare (points a sword at the authoress)

J.O.L: As the saying goes,'The pen's mightier than the sword.' *writes Ikuto getting mobbed by his fangirls and Utau has him for a day*

Ikuto: Oh no! I'm sorry!

J.O.L: Real sorry?

Ikuto '-_- : Yes miss authoress Mam.

J.O.L.: Don't call me mam! I am still younger than you! *takes Ikuto off of his punishment*

Ikuto: You love me too much. I knew you wouldn't leave me with them.

Rima: Are you seriously testing her?

Naghiko ^.^: Man, go ahead if you want your death handed to you on a gold platter.

J.O.L.: Rima and Nagihiko, thanks for giving him a warning but it's too late. Yaya, do the disclaimer.

Yaya: J.O.L the 1 doesn't own Shugo Chara or Miss Sarah from Kaleido Star.

* * *

**Black Diamond**

Chapter Two: The Pink Haired Runaway

P.O.V Amu Hinamori: The Run of My Life

I knew that I like to run when I was smaller but I consider this a bit ridiculous. If I ever saw conflict my first option would be to run away. Just kept on running forward without looking back, this was how I always solved my problems.

The running away started with my parents getting a divorce. At that time, I was fourteen at that time and I didn't know what divorce really meant. I would have guessed that it derived from a Latin word which meant to separate. Well, that's what I gathered from when people told me that their parents divorced. I honestly didn't think that my parents could get a divorce; I thought they loved each other but obviously they didn't love me and Ami enough that they couldn't put aside whatever beef they had with each other.

"I hate you and I just can't stand you anymore! You make me sick and I'm going home to my mother!"

"Go ahead and you know what? Go and see if I care!"

My mother screamed her heart out with tears streaming on her face. All he could do was to hold his head and yell back at her – as if that could ever help the situation. The tears came quickly and the room was filled with yelling; back and forth constantly, making the whole atmosphere strictly unbearable. All that yelling any one could tell that they were going to break up for good this time. The times before, they used to alternate between either telling some sugar coated lie to me and my sister or going to breeze out alone. They were acting like a bunch of idiots! I don't understand but why?

One night two years after the divorce while I was staying with my dad and Ami was at a friend's house, my mother had returned for some of her stuff. My father had not too long ago returned from the bar – drinking his problems away, swearing or anything else to just vent what he was feeling. Sometimes he would come back drunk and hit me. It is the cruel life I live. C'est la vie as the French would say. That night was the one that changed my life for the worst. When she stood in the doorway, I saw my father immediately flinch. She walked into the bedroom - just like that: no greeting or anything – my father followed closely behind. As far as I was concerned was that I would let them handle their own business and besides they were supposed to be the adults. All I remembered was that I heard the gunshot and then another; I ran inside the room and there was a sight to behold.

My mother's body was in a corner: one hand over the multiple bullets in her stomach; her head cocked back against the wall with her frightened expression etched in her face and the blood splattered all on the floor. It looked like my father then shot himself in the head, lying on the floor in his own pool of blood. I screamed and ran out of the room.

I ran outside and used the pay phone to call the police, the ambulance and the number of Ami's friend's, Aisha's, house. I told Aisha's mother to drop Ami by our aunt who didn't live too far and gave her the directions. I ran back inside to get a small bag of stuff: money, clothes and a few hygiene products. There was no way that I was going to stick around the police and they would think that I did it; they maybe haul me to Juvi and what would happen? All I knew was that I had to get away as far as possible and ASAP...TONIGHT!

Just my luck, the rain started to pour in buckets. I ran for miles, blinded until I reached the port. A ship was sailing away and I did a running jump to reach the ladder at the side of the ship. I grabbed on and climbed up to see a deserted top deck. I crawled underneath a tarp because at that point in time I was cold, hungry and wet. From underneath the tarp, I suddenly heard light footsteps and two people talking.

"Sarah, you could as well give up this life of piracy because going after the Black Diamond is a fool's idea."

(A/N: Sarah from Kaleido Star. She's a nut case, a good one. ^.^)

"You guys are doubting me so that's why all of you are leaving me!"

"..."

"I may be a bit daft but I am not stupid! I will form a new crew and I'll show all of you that I can get the Black Diamond especially to you, Hikoro, after all you were supposed to be my best friend."

Just then, something touched me on my leg and whatever the 'something' was, it refused to stop touching my leg so I screamed and jumped out from under the tarp. I stumbled nearly hitting my face on the floor. Soon I felt an arm around my neck.

"I will start my new crew with her!" She said.

"NANI?!?!?" I screamed.

"It is going to be hilarious! Starting a new crew with a stowaway, this I got to see!"

"You shall and you guys will see that I am not crazy..."

(Isn't she contradicting herself?)

Hikoro and the others left the ship laughing in the down pouring rain.

Miss Sarah was a pretty nice woman. She was bubbly, smart, had a good personality and she for sure didn't act like her age. She had this crazy idea of being a pirate ever since she was little. She went to school and did the best she could: went to high school, graduated, went to college and got a degree. So if anytime she felt she didn't want to do the whole pirate gig, she would resort back to living a normal life and look for a job.

"So why did Hikoro and the others leave laughing?"

"Didn't you hear from underneath there? I want to get my hands on the Black Diamond. The one thing that all pirates desire more than just measly gold and silver, the one thing that can make one's dreams come true. Many have attempted and failed to obtain this valuable object but only one made it close."

"Who?"

"My grandfather was the only one."

"What happened?"

"What I was told was that he called it quits in the middle of it but I know he's out there somewhere. He sent back his notes back home with no explanation. Someone said he died but I refused to believe it! I know my grandfather better than anyone and from what I have gathered from his notes, the journey is dangerous, exciting and fun! Some said it was treacherous but if only it was attacked head on, it will be super," she jumped with joy and I had this expression on my face which said 'This woman is a complete and total nutcase!'

"Right...um...Miss?"

"Hinamori, Hinamori Amu."

"Amu, tell me then seriously why are you on this ship? There must have been a good reason you ran on this ship." Her expression changed from that of an airhead to a gravely serious person like a mafia boss.

Right then and there she was the first person I told my story to. She heard from the beginning right down until the very end. She hung on every word and she even shed a few tears.

"Poor Amu-chan! Don't worry! Miss Sarah will take care of you once we set sail!" she said hugging me and rubbing her face against mine. How could she quickly change her expression? Hyper---dead serious---- Bubbly

"I never said that I was going with you," I said pushing her off of me.

"Amu-chan, you can't leave me here. I have to reconstruct my crew and prove Hikoro wrong!" Miss Sarah cried with her puppy dog eyes with her finger in her mouth like a five year old. See what I told you the woman doesn't act like her age!

"Fine, do it without me." I firmly said.

"Amu-chan, you can't leave me here alone! I trusted you enough to tell my story," She said cutely.

"Whatever. I don't care," I said.

"So Amu-chan, what are you going to do? The authorities will go after you wherever you go. How will you survive?" She said standing up looking at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Nothing's for sure but I will manage," I said.

"Amu, I considered you my first friend other from that back stabbing Hikoro. I guessed I was wrong."

That was like a knife thrust through my heart. I thought what Hikoro and the others did was cruel. I didn't want to be compared to her. I couldn't control my other personality and I couldn't leave Miss Sarah. I liked her but I was scared. I was scared because I lost my mother, my father, Ami and my normal life. All I knew was to run away. The inner me was weak but I want to be strong. Not only to be strong for myself but when it comes to the day I will be able to reunite with Ami. She was the only member of my immediate family I had left.

Why did this happen? What must I do? I want to stop running and I need to be stronger. I clenched my fist and tears ran down my face.

"Miss Sarah. I am sor-what I meant to say was that I will stay with you but only to become stronger so I can see my sister again." I wiped my tears and tried to hold my strong front up as best as I could.

Miss Sarah ran up to me and squealed, "Amu-chan, you are so cute when you are not truly honest but I trust you! Ne, Amu? It's okay to cry!" She rubbed my back and I decomposed.

I was on my way to become stronger and to find the black Diamond! Not constantly running away time and no going back now!

* * *

J.O.L: I had the file and it didn't save the first time. I had to type what I could remember from my head and it kind of changed it up. If you don't understand, PM me but you have to realise I was in a rush to update before summer was over.

Amu: What happened to Ikuto?

J.O.L.: If he's cooperative he'll be back by the next chapter. Anyways review!


	3. Fujisaki Twins: Worlds Apart

J.O.L: Hey! I updated yesterday and i am updating today too! Woo hoo!

Amu: Oi where is the Neko Mimi Hentai Cosplay no Otokou?

J.O.L: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Amu: Where is he?

J.O.L: Why should it matter? You have feelings for him or something?

Amu: ....i am concerned t-t-that's all!

J.O.L.: Ladies and gents, are you buying this? I think not!

Nagihiko: I warned him and....

Rima: ....he didn't listen.

Ami: Onee-san, ai got a new pwushie! It's a kitty!

Amu: Let me see! Oh crap it's Ikuto!

J.O.L:....gone miniature! The Charas know what a terrible fate it is to play with Ami.

Ran, Miki and Su: We know too well.

Nagihiko ^.^: Ikuto's a goner.

J.O.L: Kukai, fais le disclaimer, s'il te plait!

Kukai: J.O.L the 1 doesn't own Shugo Chara or Miss Sarah from Kaleido Star!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Twins

_**IMPORTANT PIECES OF IMFORMATION BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**_

**Nagihiko will speak in bold.**

_Nadeshiko will speak in italics._

_**The twins do NOT cross dress when they are at school!!!**_

**In the beginning, we were inseparable. We grew up in the house with the same father and mother and were basically brought up the same way but because of a simple disagreement, we broke apart. You would have thought that we were the same person, one mind split into two bodies. One of us was never seen without the other: we ate together, played together, we did everything together and we never had a fight until **_**that**_** day. Usually people think that twins don't argue but boy, were they wrong. **

**My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I was brought up as a female in the Fujisaki household to learn the arts of the traditional Japanese dance while my sister, on the other hand, was raised as a boy to learn martial arts. Pretty weird, huh? A girl acting like a samurai and a boy dancing in kimonos? Absolutely hilarious. Believe me, if I could laugh, I would but I stopped laughing a long time ago**.

_My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I was brought up as a male in the Fujisaki household although I am actually a girl. I wanted to do Japanese dancing like my brother and Nagihiko wanted to play boys' sports but sadly, this was against the tradition of our family. Sometimes Nagihiko and I would exchange identities and we got away with every time, the only way that anyone could distinguish us apart was by my red, floral ribbon. This way, Nagihiko could do all the boyish things that he wanted and I could do all the girly things that I wanted. One day, that fateful day, was the day that I completely regret looking like my older twin brother and now he'll hate me... forever._

**On that day, Nadeshiko walked to meet me at our usual meeting spot, the old sakura tree, at the side our school Seiyo Academy. Nadeshiko seemed unusually cheerful and happy.**

"**Someone's in a great mood today."I said as Nadeshiko sat down next to me on the grass.**

"_It's just that I think Nakamura-san might like me." She smiled brightly._

"**Nade-nee-chan, as much as you would not like to hear it, Nakamura-san will never like you because he's gay and don't go within a metre of him," I said slowly, trying not to hurt her feelings and trying to warn her.**

"_That's not true Nagi....it can't be; I'll prove it to you." Nadeshiko looked at me and smiled. _**There was only a glimmer of doubt because of what I had just said.**

_I walked home with my aniki in silence. My mind was working overtime; I tried to consider what Nagi said but he couldn't be like that, right? I still had to find a way how to prove that Nakamura-san was not gay; I had to because I really liked him. But how? Then the stupid idea that started this whole mess popped into my head and then I carried out my plan. What was my stupid idea you ask? Simple, my idea was to dress like my brother and hang-out with him._

_That evening I stole one of my brother's school uniforms and the next morning I went to school as Nadeshiko but later I would become Nagihiko. During the day, I mostly stared at Nakamura-san and told myself that I would prove Nagi wrong. The bell rang, school was over; it was time to begin my plan._

"_Aniki, is it okay if I walk home by myself today? I'll be home a bit later since I have a club meeting today and I don't want to trouble you to wait for me." I lied. I had a club meeting but nothing was more important to me than proving that Nakamura-san was straight and he liked me._

"**Okay, you can walk home by yourself just be careful on your way home, alright?"**

"_Of course Nagi!" I smiled. I hated lying to him like this but I had something more important to me to do. As soon as Nagi left, Iran into the bathroom and changed into the boys' uniform that I had taken from Nagi and then lastly I pulled out my ribbon. My long, purple hair fell down freely and through the bathroom mirrors I found myself looking at a spitting image of Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_I exited the bathroom and searched for Nakamura-san and at last, I found him at the back of the school. I walked towards him, he spotted me and he looked at me in a way that I have never seen before. I froze in my footsteps suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore. Nakamura-san started to make his way towards me and I stepped backwards. He finally caught up to me and he grabbed my wrist. He stared in my eyes, I was scared and I knew that he was dangerous. I had believed Nagi I wouldn't be here._

"Hello Nagihiko, what are you doing here? You of all people should want to avoid me since you already rejected me many times since Junior High and when I tried to bribe you with your sister you protected her. Maybe now you've changed your mind, Nagi-_koi._" Nakamura-san pulled me closer to him.

"_L-L-Let me g-go!" I said weakly. Nakamura was intimidating me and things were taking a turn for the worst .Nakamura-san inched closer towards my face and smirked formed on his face._

"_No," He whispered and he kissed me. I had always dreamed about having my first kiss with Nakamura-san but now I didn't know HOW I had liked him in the first place anyway. Nagihiko had tried to protect me from him but I decided to lie to my brother and end up being heart-broken. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash and Nakamura-san saw it as well and finally released me. Saaya Yamabuki, the author of the school's newspaper, had caught me and Nakamura-san kissing or rather Nagihiko and Nakamura-san kissing. Saaya ran off with her digital camera and I tried to catch her but she escaped. I changed back into Nadeshiko and I walked home. How was I going to tell Aniki?_

**Nadeshiko walked into the house quietly and when she saw my face she burst into tears. Nadeshiko ran up to room and I followed her.**

"**Nade-chan, why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong." I said in a soothing voice and stroked her head.**

"_Nagi, you will be terribly mad at me and you'll never ever forgive me... ever so for the last time that you speak to me I want to say that I'm truly sorry. Today, I tried to prove you wrong so now tomorrow the whole school will think that you are gay and that you love Nakamura-san." I said without stammering but I avoided eye contact._

"**YOU WHAT?" I said bitterly and slapped her across her face. I shouldn't have done that but all I saw was my rage, my anger and hate for what was.... my sister; I am ashamed to call her that. Nadeshiko Fujisaki meant nothing to me now and she cowered away from me in fear. **

"**Don't you ungrateful girl understand that I was trying to protect you from him all this time. He only wanted me and when he tried to bribe me with you in middle school I pleaded with him to spare you and THIS is how you repay me. Get out of my sight." My bangs covered my face and my voice was bitterly cold. Nadeshiko ran out of the room and cried on her way out. The caring Nagihiko would have chased her and told it was alright but this was a TOTALLY different matter. It felt......... good to be alone and no matter how much she said sorry, I couldn't forgive her. These feeling were new to me and I let them swallow me whole. I liked being the bad guy.**

**The next day things were very different in the Fujisaki household. Nadeshiko and I didn't speak a word to each other and we didn't speak to anyone else unless it was necessary. Nadeshiko's eyes were empty and dark. She refused to wear her school uniform; instead she wore mostly black, red and gothic Lolita styled clothes. Her personality was concealed and she didn't open up to anyone. She had recently become depressed. I changed as well; I wore a beanie hat and I began to be rude to everyone I met. I was now a badboy; Nadeshiko and I kept our distance. We were opposites, no one approached us and rumours were spread about us. We couldn't care less because life was meaningless to us now.**

**One year later**

**I was sitting by the docks and I was pretty bored. As usual I was waiting for something interesting to do.**

"Oi! Who are you and shouldn't you be in school?"

**I turned around and standing there was a boy with messy, reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed strangely for the kind of the weather that we had presently in Japan.**

"**I decide when I go to school and aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first? Besides, my name's none of your concern."**

**The boy smiled brightly and took a seat beside me. I tell that he wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon.**

"Sorry, the name's Kukai Souma and I'm second in command of that ship over there so will you tell me your name now?"

**I turned my head towards the ship that he had indicated. The ship was HUGE and looked much better than what I had seen in any book.**

"**So you're like a pirate? Tell me about your life at sea and by the way, I am Nagihiko otherwise known as Nagi."**

"Nice to meet you Nagi. I'll tell you about my life."

**Kukai looked out unto the sea and began his exciting tale. It was different to my life and he made it seem fun and even... happier. After hearing his story, I wanted to live on a ship too and have my own adventures. I left everything behind me, everything I had known; everything I loved and did not look back as I joined the pirates and became one of them.**

**I am Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is my story.**

_Nagihiko went missing one day and the Fujisaki household went into mourning. I knew my brother was not dead I had faith that he was still alive although he had scarred me both mentally and physically I still loved him and blamed everything on myself._

_I sat in the park and I was deep in thought when ice-cream fell on my short, frilly, black dress with a red ribbons. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair. Pink, isn't that a strange hair colour but then again I can't talk because I have purple. _

"Shoot, I didn't mean to," she said quickly. _She tried to get the ice-cream off my dress and she actually looked like if she was sorry. Most of the kids that would do that purposely just to see if I would actually fight back but I never did._

"My name's Amu. What's yours?" _The girl said and sat next to me. I can't remember the last time someone even ever approached me._

"Can't you speak?" Amu said slowly.

"_Yes, I can. I just don't speak very often," I said quietly._

"If I may ask, any reason why don't you like to talk?" Amu asked.

_I felt that I could trust her and told her the whole story. I told her every single detail even though I only met her less than five minutes ago. The more I said to her the more I felt stronger and less caged like a bird but I was far from being able expressed myself freely and get out of this depression. I left my family just like Nagihiko and joined Amu and Miss Sarah's ship. Through this new life, I hoped to find my brother and speak to him once more._

_I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is my story._

_**We are Nadeshiko/Nagihiko Fujisaki and we are worlds apart.**_

* * *

Can anyone guess who is next? After the next chapter, the real story will begin! I am pumped to get the plot wheels rolling. ^.^ The first one to guess gets featured in the top of chapter chat thingamabob. Review and Ikuto will back and I'll get him to take his shirt off! Amuto fans, got to feel special!


	4. Rima: The Blonde Model

J.O.L the 1: First I would like to thank all of my reviewers from Chapter 1 to present who are:

Ikuto: **Cherry Twist, Tsuki's Angel, , Ice Amethyst 12, amutoamuikutosydney, x.X.294x.X.x.X.x, Foxgrl18, tennie-chan09** and the people who put the story on alert and favourited it: **Foxgrl18**,**PinkXBlue, PinkHeartSakura, Tsuki's Angel, The Sky's Bouquet, music4soul, Ice Amethyst 12, amutoamuikutosydney, iPaintBlackRainbows, Cherry Twist, x.X.294x.X.x.X.x and tennie-chan09.**

J.O.L: You guys rock to the highest! The winner of the little contest at the end of the last chapter is Cherry Twist! Come on up here and claim your prize!

(Cherry Twist comes up on stage)

J.O.L the 1: Hi!

Cherry Twist (waves): hi

J.O.L the 1: Ready to receive your prize? I present to you a DVD of all Amuto moments including deleted scenes, that were just too awesome that send Tadase running home to cry Mommy, from the show and the last part Ikuto will be responsible. Ready Ikuto?

Ikuto: Ready as I'll ever be.

Ikuto hugs Cherry Twist

Rima: No response from her...Ikuto must have exposed to her to his kewlness. J.O.L doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Blonde Model

My life, my time & my decision: Rima Mashiro's story

In life I start off to say, not everybody's happy-if even though it may seem that they are but they are not-they always feel that they lack something; not even the rich& famous are happy. Sure, they make a lot of money, life may easy to them. I must say that the paparazzi are always lurking - ready to pry in people's personal issues. That is what I find disturbing about my life as a model.

My name is Rima Mashiro; age is sixteen; I'm a model from Doki Industries. All my life, things have just been handed to me on a silver platter. I have maids but I want to know to do stuff from myself; I am a model but I wanted to work hard to be one. No matter how hard I try, everything is given to me because of my family name.

The Mashiro family is a distinguished family of celebrities well known in one or another. My mother is Mimiko Mashiro, is the chief executive for Tazu Chocolate is very well known for their top quality chocolates. My father is Satoru Mashiro who is the proud founder of Mashiro Corp. Mashiro Corp is very well known all over the world for their advancement in robotics.

My only wish was to be normal. I have two sides. The cold side which is my outer appearance that people usually see me as. My other side was like all girls my age –except for the fame- I wanted to: fall in love with a guy, go shopping with my gal pals, travel the world with my friends and possibly go to theatre arts school. I had my whole life planned after elementary school then BAM! I was to be a model to make my family look good. Honestly, I could as well be disowned, I hate my family name. My parents are hardly ever at home. Even if they are, it is:

One: They aren't there for very too long. One minute you see them then the next minute they are gone. It is all a magic trick: The Disappearing Parents Act. Isn't that just stellar?

Two: When we sit down to dinner, all they talk about is work. They talk about the factory, the company and my favourite part: which company am I going to take over? That, ladies and gents, always turns into an argument. There is no argument: one leaves when their cell phone rings and the other shortly follows the same routine.

Three: They stayed the whole night at home and they **constantly** argued. About what? They could argue about the colour of the sky for all I cared. All I knew was I left the room before things really started to heat up around the place.

All I knew that this sort of environment wasn't good for me and I deserve better. All they did was to dictate my life: what schools I attended, the clothes I wore, what my career choice had to be, whom and whom not to associate with, the social events I had to go to and where I could go. I decided one day that this madness had to end. This life didn't make me happy and I wanted to be happy.

It was one day that KukuKusu and I were out just relaxing at a cafe and she told me the craziest idea which changed my life forever. I knew KukuKusu from birth, we were tight and we were cousins. She was crazy, funny and the bestest friend I ever had. Rewind, she was the **ONLY** friend I ever had then. See, another part of my life which my parents affected.

"Rima, what's wrong?" she asked, sipped on her cappuccino.

"I'm just sleepy. Nothing's wrong," I lied, rubbing my eyes. Obviously, I wasn't getting the jolt from my espresso. I felt so tired.

"Rima, something's wrong. You do not laugh, smile or crack a joke anymore like you used to. You must sleepy from all the arguing that Auntie and Uncle are doing. Momma says it's not good for you and you need to get away. Speaking of a getaway, I planned for you to meet somebody I want you to meet."

"Okay, who is that?"

"I went down to the pier and I met this woman named Miss Sarah. Rima, she is so cool and she says she's looking for people to join her crew," KusuKusu explained.

"Crew? For what?"I asked. I do not like where this is going.

"You'll never believe this! We can go on her ship to hunt for treasure! Isn't exciting?"

"No," I said. Was the girl for real? Pirates don't exist.

"Why not?"

"Because I already said no," I said.

"But you always said that anywhere would have been better than that hellhole with your parents," KusuKusu said.

"I said that?"

"You also said that you wanted to live a normal and unposh life and this opportunity is as close to unposh you can get," she said. She did have a point; it was either that or go live on the streets. Oh what a nice comparison.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Yay!" she squealed, grabbing my hands and bouncing up and down. This girl and her crazy idea, pirates and treasure hunting, this could be exciting, couldn't it?

After KusuKusu ran through the details with me, I began to pack my bag. I packed some clothes, some jewellery, some money, a towel, some hygiene stuff, food, water, my diary, some knickknacks and some of my comedy manga. When I opened my bedroom door, my parents stood her with serious expressions. I shocked because they knew I was planning.

"Haven't we been good parents?" my mom said as her expression softened and she took my hands. "Rima, we only wanted the best for you. That's all."

"Rima, I know I haven't been a good father and your mother and I have been arguing constantly. We kept being together because of you. We love you, you know that right?"

"I guess so," I replied.

"Rima, what's that suitcase doing on your bed?" my mother looked over my shoulder.

"Oh that was just some stuff that KusuKusu brought for me," I lied.

"Okay, we noticed that we haven't been very good parents and we're asking you is to give us a second chance to do the right thing," my father said with a tear falling down his face. In my sixteen years of my short life, (A/N: a pun there people) I had **NEVER EVER** seen my father until now. I instantly felt guilty as my parents apologised over and over again for all the things they did. After they left, I sat there on my bed thinking: I thought and I thought some more. I fingered the picture frame that contained the picture of me and parents when I won my first amateur model search. Then I looked at the other pictures that contained only me when my parents were constantly busy. Maybe they could change but I made up my mind.

I heard a tiny ping on my window. That must be KusuKusu and it was. She was throwing pebbles at my window. I opened the window and let out the rope of tied blankets from the bottom of my bed. I tossed out the suitcase first and then I started my descent.

There I left a note in my absence which said:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I truly did believe you when you said you would change. I have already made up my mind. I realised for myself that this was not the life I wanted. I am grateful for everything you did for me to shelter me from the outside world. It seemed like I was always peering out a window at the outside from a distance. I want to have new experiences and have opportunities to make my own mistakes. When this has happened and I can't take it anymore, I will come back home so we can be a true family. Please allow me to have this chance so don't come looking for me. I will be safe because I have KusuKusu with me. Don't think I did not believe your promise and please have faith in me just this once. This was my life, my time & my decision._

_Love you,_

_Rima xoxo _

* * *

J.O.L: Special thanks to my reviewers again! I was thinking about stopping fanfiction for good but you guys kept me going. I thank you once again. The story really begins after this chapter. I have some sad news. This may be my last update before my school starts back. I'll miss you guys. So bear with me if I don't update quickly. Ja ne.


End file.
